Help Me
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Bella Swan is 8 years old, and she doesn't know what love, truth, trust and lies are. she doesn't know who to trust, and she doesn't know what it is like to be loved. Renee, and Phil don't want Bella, so Charlie took her in and its hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea popped into my head as I was watching Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse last night. The main thing you will need to know is Bella is 8 years old, and Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all 17. Renee and Phil are married live in Florida and Charlie is an idiot. : P just kidding, he is just like Emma in my Concrete Angel series. Carlisle and Esme are in it, so you don't have to worry. : )**

**Rosalie's last name is Cullen, since I just didn't want to use Hale for some reason. Oh, and they are vampires. Anyway, Rosalie's introduction will explain things, so anyway, here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Isabella Swan is an 8 year old girl, who goes to Forks Elementary School. She is an outsider at school, and has no friends. Isabella goes by her nickname, Bella. She doesn't like people using her full name. It is the beginning of September and Bella has just awoken at 6am. She slowly sat up as her bedroom door banged open.

"GET UP!" Bella's father Charlie Swan shouted. Bella jumped out of bed as Charlie threw a sweater, jeans and a raincoat, that is too big on her, at her. Once Charlie left, Bella quickly picked up her clothes, put them on and made her bed. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. Bella slipped on her purple converse, that her mom Renee sent her, and ran downstairs after she picked up her black backpack, "here's your lunch slut" Charlie growled as he threw her lunch at her.

"Thank you" Bella whispered as she ran out the door, since school starts at 8am, and it's now 7am. The teachers get there at 7:30am, and it's a 45 minute walk.

As a 17 year old Rosalie Cullen arrived home from hunting, with her husband Emmett Cullen. Emmett decided to talk about today.

"Rose, are you ready for your first day of Co-op?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Ya, all those little kids who will be scared of me" Rosalie answered with sarcasm

"Haha" Emmett laughed as they ran into the house, to see Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"I'm taking my car and head over now" Rosalie told them in a dull voice, as she saw it was 7:15am, and with her driving, she will be there at 7:20am. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward laughed.

"Ok Rosie" Alice told Rosalie and hugged her, "see you tonight" Rosalie smiled, knowing, Alice knows something, and that will mean Edward will know, and same with Jasper.

"Ok" as Rosalie ran out of the house at her vampire speed, she drove toward Forks Elementary School in no time.

As Bella walked into her classroom, at 7:50am, she saw a teenager with blonde hair, golden-brown eyes, and she looks beautiful.

"Bella, hi!" Bella's teacher, Christen Stanley greeted, "this is Rosalie Cullen. She is doing co-op here for this semester"

"Hello" Bella whispered as she hung up her coat, and her backpack in her locker, then took out her math, science and English homework, from the night before. Rosalie smiled as Bella sat in her seat, at the front of the classroom. Bella smiled back weakly.

She is different, Rosalie thought. She's not scared of me. Rosalie, Mrs. Stanley and Bella saw the other kids walk in the classroom and stared at Rosalie in fear. Bella quietly whimpered as Mrs. Stanley's daughter Jessica sat behind her, with Angela on Bella's left and Eric and Mike on Bella's right. Rosalie heard Bella whimper and she looked at Bella closely to see bruises, scars and cuts on her arms.

**And that's the opening chapter. I hope you like it. Just so you know, that is what Alice, Jasper and Edward know. Alice had a vision, of this, and Edward saw it to. : ) please review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm glad you like/love this story so far. : ) I decided to post chapter 2, today, as an early Christmas present to y'all. And also, I'm in the mood to, before I get busier. I love the song 'Christmas Carol' by John Ambry; it's a Christmas country song that is new... I think. It's about this little 5 year old, who is an orphan, and her name is Carol. She's born on Christmas and her dad is out of the picture, and her mom died. Then the singer, adopted her in the song, and it's her Christmas present. It's a really cute song. I think that's his name, I know its John, but I think that's his last name. But it's a really good song. Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 2**

As Math class arrived, Bella is having trouble. All of Bella's classmates are scared of Rosalie, and she knew that. Rosalie wants to figure out how the bruises, cuts and scars got on Bella's arms, and she knew something was off. Bella wanted help on this one question, and Rosalie walked to her, knowing Bella needs help. Rosalie went down to Bella's level and smiled.

"Hi Bella" Rosalie greeted

"Hi Miss Cullen" Bella answered

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes please" as Rosalie helped Bella with the work, recess arrived.

"Miss Cullen, would you like to go outside with the kids?" Mrs. Stanley asked as Bella put on her coat.

"Ok" Rosalie slipped on her coat and walked outside to see, Bella under a tree reading, "hey Bella" Bella jumped and looked up to see Rosalie.

"Hi Miss Cullen"

"You could call me Rosalie sweetie. May I sit with you?"

"Ok Rosalie" Rosalie smiled and sat down next to Bella, "may I call you Rose?"

"Of course" Rosalie smiled again and got comfortable, "how come your not playing with the other kids?"

"I... huh... don't have any friends, and the other kids bully me"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie"

"It's ok. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"I don't think so"

"Why?" Rosalie saw tears fill Bella's eyes

"Don't cry sweetie" Rosalie saw Bella fighting the tears and they just sat there. She's very obedient, Rosalie thought shocked, "I don't think the kids in your class like me"

"I like you!"

"You do?" Rosalie asked surprised

"Ya, you are the only one who will talk to me" Bella looked down

"Does your teacher?"

"No" Bella whimpered. Rosalie was surprised. Her teacher is supposed to talk to ALL students! Including Bella, Rosalie thought again. Rosalie saw a tear fall, so she pulled Bella into a hug.

"I'll come back everyday sweetie" Rosalie told Bella

"Really?" Bella looked up at Rosalie with her big brown eyes.

"Yes" Bella smiled and attacked Rosalie with a hug

"You're the best Rose" Rosalie and Bella smiled, as they continued to hug.

As Rosalie arrived home, she saw Alice smiling.

"How was the little girl?" Alice asked

"Bella?" Rosalie asked with a smile, as Alice nodded, "she is the sweetest little girl I have ever met. I just wonder how she got the bruises, scars and cuts everywhere" Alice frowned

"She has them?"

"Ya"

"I didn't see them on her in my vision"

"Maybe she hid them well?"

"Ya, maybe..." Alice stopped talking, and Rosalie knew Alice is having a vision. 2 minutes later, Alice was close to tears.

"We have to find out where she lives Ros... and fast!"

"Why?"

"If we don't... well, she won't be at school... ever!" Rosalie's eyes widened and Esme ran out with the phone book of Forks.

"Look through here, and try to find out where she lives" Esme told Rosalie and Alice, "bring her here after you get her" they both nodded and ran out of the house with the phone book.

**What did you think? I know it's fast pace, but this is just the beginning. Bella won't be living with them just yet. Not until around, chapter 10 or so. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **jeannie13**!**** I decided to update today, instead of New Years Eve... when I work. Anyway, did you have a good Christmas? What do you have planned for New Years? Are you glad 2010 is almost over? 2011 is in 3 days! Anyway, if you have ideas either you can pm me or say your idea in your review. I will continue, if YOU help me. : ) onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella is currently knocked out on the living room floor, with a broken arm, and bruises, cuts and burns all up and down her body. Charlie is currently watching baseball on the TV, drinking beer happily.

Rosalie and Alice arrived in front of Bella's house, scared that they are too late. Rosalie saw Bella's neighbours, just looking out of their windows watching. Rosalie looked at them with disbelief and anger. Alice and Rosalie ran to the door, at human speed and quietly opened the door. Once inside, Rosalie growled quietly, so only Alice can hear.

"How could he?" Rosalie growled as her, now black eyes landed on Bella, who is lying in a pool of blood.

"Rose, Bella is ok. Relax" Alice saw Rosalie slowly relax but now completely, "I will take care of Charlie, and you get Bella"

"Ok" Alice and Rosalie growled loudly, which made Charlie turn around, and for Bella to open her tired eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alice saw Bella stare, worriedly as Charlie tried to punch Alice, but Alice moved and punched him in the face... gently for a vampire. Charlie fell to the ground and hit his head against the floor, so he blacked out. Rosalie slowly walked to Bella, who is crying, shaking and whimpering.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered, and then ran at vampire speed to her. Rosalie knelt in front of Bella, fighting off the vampire side of her, who wants to drink Bella's blood.

"Rose, you are fine. You won't lose control. I'll be in the car, ready" Alice told Rosalie

"Ok" Alice ran to the car at human speed, and left Rosalie.

"Bella, sweetie. Can you look at me" Bella whimpered as Rosalie sighed, "Bella, its Rosalie" Bella's eyes slowly made contact with Rosalie's.

"R... Rose?" Bella whimpered again.

"Yes Bella. It's me" Bella whimpered again, and reached her good arm out to her. Rosalie moved forward until Bella's small hand grabbed a fistful of Rosalie's shirt. Rosalie allowed Bella to pull herself to her and attached herself to her. Once Rosalie knew Bella was comfortable, Rosalie picked Bella up.

"A... are you... ok Rose?" Bella whimpered again as Bella laid her head against Rosalie's shoulder.

"I'm ok. Are you?" Rosalie knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure Bella can think and talk fine.

"No" Bella whimpered once again, "where are we going?" Bella saw Rosalie try setting her in the backseat of her car, "NO!" Rosalie felt Bella tightened her grip.

"Rose, Bella can sit up here with you. I moved the seat back a bit, so both of you can sit here" Alice told Rosalie. Rosalie nodded and sat up front. Rosalie made sure; Bella is straddling her then slipped the seatbelt around her back. Rosalie made sure, Bella got comfortable, as Alice drove.

"W... where are... we... going?" Bella asked between breaths. Rosalie and Alice knew there is something wrong with Bella's breathing.

"We're taking you to our home" Bella slowly nodded as Rosalie gently hugged her. Bella clenched onto Rosalie with her good hand... well, the one that's not broken, but it's pretty bruised, cut up, burned and very sore. Alice sighed.

"W... who are... you?" Bella whispered, looking at Alice.

"My name is Alice. What's your name?" Alice really knew Bell's name, but she wanted Bella to tell her. Alice turned onto the dirt road, and in 5 minutes, with her driving, they will be at the house, but if it's a human driving, it will take 15 minutes.

"Bella" Bella answered.

"That's a pretty name. Did you know that I'm Rose's sister?"

"Really?" Bella looked at Rosalie, who nodded, "you look nothing alike"

"We are adopted. Well, Rosalie has a twin brother, who is my boyfriend, and my brother is her's... well, my foster brother, is Rose's boyfriend" Bella looked at her confused.

"So, Rose's twin brother is your boyfriend, and your brother is Rose's?"

"Yup"

"Oh" Bella laid her head on Rosalie's chest and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered. Alice looked at Bella.

"She's asleep" Alice told Rosalie.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes"

"Will we be allowed to keep her?"

"No. Carlisle, Esme, me, Jasper, Emmett and you, like the idea, but Edward doesn't"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Carlisle would like to us all say yes, to keep her" Rosalie nodded sadly.

"Is there any way to get him to agree?"

"No" Rosalie sighed, looking at Bella.

"So she has to go back to Charlie"

"Ya, but what I'm going to do, is convince everyone, that we will have to watch over her and Charlie. And if he hurts her, to the point of death, like today, we will take her out"

"But Charlie is the chief of police, isn't he?"

"Ya, but I will call the Seattle police department"

"Ok" Rosalie sighed again, looking at Bella once again, "she has a horrible life"

"I know" Alice pulled up at the garage, and jumped out to see, all the Cullen's there. Alice helped Rosalie out, since; they didn't want to awake Bella.

"Why do you have a human?" Edward growled.

"Because we do" Rosalie snapped, as Carlisle walked forward and looked at Bella.

"Bring her up to my study. We have to get her cleaned up and everything" Carlisle told Rosalie.

"Ok" Rosalie ran into the house and up to Carlisle's study. Once inside, Rosalie saw a bed, and a few of Carlisle's casting supplies out.

"I know she wouldn't let you go, so that's why your here" Rosalie looked up to see Carlisle.

"Ok" Rosalie sat down on the bed, and laid Bella down in her lap.

"I'll be done before she wakes up, according to Alice" Rosalie smiled and stroked Bella's hair. Once Carlisle was done, Bella awoke to see Carlisle hovering over her.

"AHHH!" Bella screamed as Rosalie kissed Bella's forehead and tears fell from Bella's eyes.

"It's ok Bella. Shh" Bella stopped screaming, but the tears didn't.

"W... who are... you?" Bella whimpered as she tried to hide herself in Rosalie's arms.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm Rosalie's dad" Bella looked up at Rosalie, and Rosalie nodded.

"Yup, he's my dad" Bella nodded and hid her face in Rosalie's stomach, since she is still lying down.

"Rose" Bella whimpered, when she was her right leg in a cast, her left arm, her right hand, and she felt her right side, in bandages.

"Yes sweetie?" Rosalie asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella looked up at Rosalie with tears in her eyes.

"Well, your right leg and left arm are broken. Your right hand is really badly sprained, and why you have bandages in your right side, is because your ribs are bruised and I figured, I should cover them, so they won't hurt too bad" Carlisle answered, "so now you deserve a lolly pop" Carlisle smiled and handed Bella a sucker. Bella took it with a weak smile and put it in her mouth. Rosalie smiled, knowing Bella will love meeting the others in 2 hours.

**And that's the chapter guys. How do you think Bella will handle meeting the others? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I decided that I will type this before I start working. I babysit from 6ish 6:30pm, all that way to tomorrow afternoon... or morning. I don't know, but I will find out tonight, when his dad brings the boy I babysit once or twice a week. : ) I love hanging out with Josh (the boy), and I can't wait for tonight. Josh wants to finish watching Twilight, then New Moon and finally Eclipse. Anyway, I wanted to give you one more chapter of 2010. So here it is...**

**Chapter 4**

As Rosalie carried Bella downstairs away from Carlisle's study, Rosalie felt Bella move her head, so it's hidden. Once they walked into the living room, with Carlisle behind them, Rosalie sat on the couch, between Alice and Esme. Bella slowly lifted her head from Rosalie's shoulder, and moved it so it's hidden, between Rosalie's neck and shoulder. Bella whimpered and tried to hide herself in Rosalie. Alice gently lifted her hand and rubbed Bella's back. Bella looked to her lift, to see it was Alice. Alice smiled weakly at Bella, and Bella smiled back, but not as happy as Alice. Bella looked to her right, to see Esme and Carlisle sitting there looking at Bella.

"Hi" Bella whispered as Alice continued to rub her back. Rosalie smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Hi" Esme smiled at how Rosalie is treating Bella. Rosalie gently lifted Bella so her back is against her chest. Bella's eyes moved from Esme to a guy with blonde curly hair, who looks in pain.

"That's my boyfriend" Alice whispered in Bella's ear, even though everyone heard her.

"Hi" Bella whispered to the guy.

"Hi, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Bella. What's yours?"

"Jasper"

"I like that name. It sounds like a solider name back in the civil war"

"Really?"

"Ya. What's your last name?"

"Whitlock"

"Why do you look like Rose?"

"I'm her brother"

"You're the one Rose and Alice was telling me about! That's so cool!" Bella smiled happily at Jasper, and he smiled back. Jasper grinned at Alice and slowly walked to her. Alice stood up and let Jasper take her seat, then sat on his lap. Rosalie rubbed Bella's leg carefully and kissed her hair. Bella sighed and lend back more.

"Hi!" a loud booming voice spoke out. Bella jumped, but looked at the guy, who is tall, muscular and could beat the crap out of anyone.

"Hi?" Bella squeaked and tried to hide again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" the guy whispered and he looked like he could start crying at any second.

"I... It's ok..." Bella whispered and she curled into a ball, on Rosalie's lap.

"So, Bella. Would you like to know my name?" the big guy asked

"Sure?" the guy stood up and sat on the floor in front of Bella and Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett. I'm Rosalie's boyfriend" Emmett smiled at Rosalie, and she smiled back. She gently kissed Bella's hair again and held her close.

"Ready to meet the final member of the family?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Ok" Bella whispered as Emmett started to make funny faces. Bella started to laugh as Emmett made a fishy face, and Bella poked his cheek. Emmett made the sound of a balloon losing air, and fell to the floor. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella laughed with Emmett, all except the final member of the family... Edward. Rosalie caught Edward's eyes and glared at him.

"Bella, can you sit here for a minute? I just need to go to the bathroom" Rosalie whispered in her ear. Bella nodded and frowned.

"Will you come back?" Bella whimpered

"Of course I will. Rosalie smiled and whispered in her ear again.

"They won't hurt you. Just talk or laugh at Emmett, I will be back before you know it" Bella nodded again; as Rosalie stood up, and was about to put her in their spot, but saw Alice with her arms out.

"I want a hug!" Bella smiled at Alice and Rosalie put Bella in Alice's arms, "you're so cute!" Rosalie heard Alice squeal and caught Bella roll her eyes.

Rosalie glared at Edward and grabbed his arm. She dragged him away from their family and walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH BELLA?" Rosalie whispered yelled.

"Bella is a human, we are vampires" Edward snapped.

"So, I love her, Alice loves her, Esme loves her, Carlisle loves her, Jasper loves her and same with Emmett"

"You do realise, we can kill her right?"

"But we won't! Why can't you accept that Bella needs us?"

"CAUSE SHE DOESN'T!" Edward yelled. Rosalie heard Bella jump and whimper. Rosalie heard Alice call her, under her breath.

"Now you've done it!" Rosalie ran into the living room, at human speed to see Bella crying, and trying to breathe. Rosalie ran to her and kissed her forehead and she sat in her spot again, "Bella, it's ok. I'm right here" Bella made eye contact with Rosalie and reached out to her. Rosalie pulled her to her, and rocked Bella back and forth.

As midnight arrived, Bella fell asleep on Rosalie.

"What are you going to do? You both have school in 7 hours and Bella's stuff is at her house" Jasper asked.

"Well, I was thinking, that on the way to school, I could get her things and then go to school" Rosalie whispered.

"No you don't" they all looked up to see Esme holding Bella's bag and laying it on the table, next to the door.

"Esme... what? How?" Rosalie asked, speechless.

"Vampire speed comes in handy hunny" Esme smiled, and then frowned when she saw Edward run up to his room, slamming the door.

"Jerk" Alice snapped. Everyone looked at her shocked, "what? He is!"

"Al" Jasper whispered as they stood up, "we are going to 'bed'" Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes, knowing they are just going to get their clothes ready for school.

"Go on guys" Carlisle told them. They nodded and ran up to their room.

"Mom, do you have Bella's clothes for tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Well..." Esme opened Bella's backpack and nodded, as she pulled out sweat pants, a long sleeve black shirt and her converse, "these are her only clothes, besides her pjs here" Rosalie nodded and lifted Bella up and carried her to Esme.

"Do you mind helping me?" Rosalie asked Esme.

"Not at all" Esme and Rosalie ran up to Rosalie's and Emmett's room and helped change Bella into her pjs. Once that was done, they laid Bella in the bed and Esme and Rosalie lies down next to her, with her in the middle. They watched Bella sleep, making sure she won't have nightmares.

"Mom, what are we going to do about Bella?" Rosalie asked in a whisper.

"Well, Carlisle and I want to keep her, but we all know we can't, since Edward is so mad about her being here. But what we are going to do, is ask the family after school, what you all want to do" Esme told Rosalie.

"But what if she has to go back?"

"We will think of something sweetie. Well, I'm going to make Bella a lunch and breakfast now, since its 4"

"Ok mom" Esme kissed Rosalie's forehead and smiled.

"Watch her"

"I will" Rosalie saw Esme leave the room, and Alice bounced in.

"Can I watch her too? Jasper made me mad" Alice growled as Rosalie laughed

"Sure" Alice smiled gracefully and took Esme's spot

As Bella awoke, she moaned tiredly.

"Bella, it's time to get up" Bella opened her eyes, to see Alice and Rosalie. Bella moaned again and rolled over.

"Bella" Bella heard Rosalie whisper in her eyes.

"Go away!" Bella snapped tiredly. Bella heard Alice and Rosalie laugh, but also heard a booming laugh. She knew Emmett heard her. Bella rolled onto her back, to see Emmett in the doorway.

"Go away!" Emmett mocked Bella.

"SHUT UP!" Bella snapped as she rubbed her eyes. Rosalie smiled with Alice, as Emmett glared.

"Now you're going to get it" Emmett walked to the bed and started to tickle her.

"R... Rose! A... Alice! H... help!" Bella laughed as she squirmed.

"Should we help?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Well, she snapped at us" Rosalie pointed out playfully. Bella laughed harder, and her face started to turn red.

"We should help" Alice told Rosalie.

"Ya, we should" Rosalie stopped Emmett smiling, happy that Bella is happy... for now.

**What did you think? In the next chapter, Bella goes to school. Happy New Year guys! I hope you are happy that 2010 is over at 11:59pm tonight, and 2011 starts at 12! : D **

**Anyway, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 2011 everyone! I decided to get this up early, since I'm bored and waiting for my internet up and going. I worked last night, and what is funny, is Josh and I went to bed past midnight, and we got up at 6am. : ) Josh and his dad said that we need a boat, since our front yard is flooded, with our snow melting, but it will freeze tonight. Anyway, I had fun, Josh and I made it half way through New Moon, and finished Twilight, we played my Wii, made fun of Justin Bieber and Kanye West, we played his DSI Xl, and listened to music as we randomly danced to it. We were VERY hyper and really tired, so that's not a good combination. But it was fun. : D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

As Emmett, Alice and Rosalie walked downstairs, with Bella in Alice's arms, dressed in sweats, a long sleeve shirt and her black converse, they all walked into the kitchen, where Esme finished making breakfast.

"Morning guys" Esme greeted with a smile. Esme saw Bella rub her eyes again, as Alice put her in a chair. Esme put the pancakes in front of her, and she smiled.

"Morning Esme and thank you. They look yummy" Bella started to eat her 2 pancakes, yogurt and drink her orange juice.

"You're welcome sweetie" once Bella was done eating her pancakes, Emmett looked at her yogurt.

"Is that stuff good?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie as Bella started on her yogurt.

"I guess so. It's healthy" Rosalie answered. Bella looked at Rosalie, when she heard her talking.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked after her yogurt was gone.

"Oh, Emmett is just being silly again" Bella nodded and started to drink her orange juice.

"Done?" Alice asked happily as she started to jump up and down.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" Bella asked confused, but cleaned her face anyways.

"I'm hyper" Alice answered as she ran out of the room to get their bags. Bella looked at Emmett and Rosalie trying to get the real answer.

"I don't know" Emmett answered

"Neither do I" Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at Esme.

"Thank you Esme. It was really yummy" Bella told Esme and opened her arms to her. Esme smiled and walked to Bella, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you liked it. I made you a lunch, so I hope you like it. Can you tell me when you come here tonight?" Esme asked.

"Ok!" Bella jumped into Esme's arms and Esme picked her up.

"Ready for school?" Jasper asked, walking into the room, with Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"Yup!" Alice squealed. Bella covered her ears and hid her face in Esme's shoulder.

"It's too early" Bella grumbled tiredly. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme started to laugh as Edward rolled his eyes. Bella caught this, and frowned upset. Rosalie and Alice caught Bella's sad face, and they looked at Edward. Edward looked at the door, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Asshole" Alice growled under her breath so Bella can't hear. The other's caught this, and frowned, upset with Edward. They looked at Bella, to see tears in her eyes.

"Bella, what are you upset about?" Rosalie asked, knowing it's smart to get her to talk to you.

"He doesn't like me" Bella whined as she started to cry in Esme's shirt. Rosalie felt her heart break for Bella. Rosalie rushed to Bella and rubbed her back.

"What time is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"7:20" Alice answered.

"So, school starts at 8 for Bella, and 8:30, for you guys?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Jasper answered. Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"Ok, so what time did you guys wake Bella up?" Emmett asked, "I was too busy playing Mario Kart with Jazz"

"6:30" Alice answered. They all heard Bella slowly calm down, and her sobs ended. They heard Bella sniffled and moan, as she wipes the tears away.

"Is there anything else wrong?" Rosalie asked as Bella nodded, "what is it?"

"What if Daddy gets me?" Bella whimpered. All the Cullen's froze. How will the answer this?

"Well, when we get home tonight, we will figure out what to do. Other than that, we need to have a full day of fun, ok?" Rosalie answered.

"How can I, when I have a broken leg and arm?"

"I will think of something" Bella saw an evil smirk on Rosalie's face and she rolled her eyes

"Whatever you say" Rosalie smiled at Bella, and took Bella out of Esme's arms

"Time for school" Bella groaned and nodded anyways.

"Fine" Bella laid her head on Rosalie's shoulder and closed her eyes, as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward all went to their cars, to go to their schools.

Once at school, Rosalie carried Bella into the school, and toward their classroom.

"Why can't we go home and get Esme to teach?" Bella whined, not wanting to be with her bullies.

"Because Esme has to work" Rosalie rolled her eyes. She has been over this and over this all the way to school, this morning, and she is starting to find it funny.

"But, what about Carlisle?"

"He has to work too. He's a doctor, remember?"

"So? He could teach me about medications or something!"

"Bella, we have to come"

"Why can't you teach me?"

"I'm a High School student Bells, how can I teach you if I don't pay attention in my own classes?"

"You're smart! Please!"

"No"

"Why?"

"I already answered you"

"So? You could be my favourite teacher!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head. They made it to the door of the classroom, and Rosalie saw them already working. She looked at her watch, to see its 8:15. Late. That's all Rosalie is. She got stuck behind a transport truck, and she didn't want to scare Bella, so she stayed behind the stupid truck. Bella gave Rosalie her famous puppy dog eyes, and Rosalie started to melt, but caught herself.

"Ready?"

"No" Rosalie saw Bella cross her arms and pouted.

"I'll be here Bells, so you don't have to worry" Bella nodded and wrapped her good arm around Rosalie's neck for a hug.

"I love you" Bella whispered. Rosalie knew if her heart was beating, it will be beating like crazy right now.

"I love you too" Bella and Rosalie smiled, and Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie opened the door, and walked into the classroom, to see the students shocked.

"You're late" Mrs. Stanley snapped.

"There was a huge transport truck that we were trapped behind, so we couldn't do anything" Rosalie answered as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care! You have to learn to be on time!"

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault" Rosalie felt Bella shake in her arms, so she looked at Bella's face to see her crying, "Bella, Shh. You're ok. What's wrong?" Bella pointed behind her, to see someone that just ruined all of Bella's happiness. Maybe it would have been smart to stay home today.

**What do you think? I know it maybe weird on how I ended it, but it has to happen. Anyways, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I decided to do 2 updates in 1 day, since I will be getting busy again. So here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault" Rosalie felt Bella shake in her arms, so she looked at Bella's face to see her crying, "Bella, Shh. You're ok. What's wrong?" Bella pointed behind her, to see someone that just ruined all of Bella's happiness. Maybe it would have been smart to stay home today.

"Bella, we have to go home. I was looking for you all night. I was so scared!" Bella's father Charlie walked forward and stood in front of Bella and Rosalie, "I'm so happy that you found her" Charlie glared at Rosalie, then at Bella. Bella whimpered and tried to hide herself in Rosalie... her protector... her saviour... someone her loves her, "Come on Bella. We have to go" Charlie took Bella out of Rosalie's arms, and Bella started to hit, punch and kick him.

"Let me go!" Bella shouted as she reached for Rosalie, "Rose, help!" tears started to fall from Bella's eyes rapidly, and Rosalie took Bella from his arms.

"Give me back my daughter!" Charlie shouted.

"Let's take this outside" Rosalie walked out of the classroom and to her car.

"I said, give me back my daughter!" Charlie ran forward, and grabbed Bella. Rosalie tried to get her back, without using her vampire side of her, but Charlie ran to his car, threw Bella into the back seat and drove away. Just before Rosalie ran to her car, her cell phone started to ring. Rosalie answered her phone and she heard Alice's panicked voice through her phone.

"Rose, Charlie is on the way to where you and Bella are. He is going to try and get Bella. Take her back to the house!" Alice told her.

"Al, it's too late. Bella... she's gone" Rosalie answered sadly.

"What?"

"She's gone. Do you know if he's taking her to their house?"

"No, I see him driving the other way. Away from the house" Rosalie gasp. Now she doesn't know where they are going, and Bella is hurt... badly.

"SHIT! I should've attacked him!"

"Rose, no! If you did, people will find out. We will find her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go home. I'll call Carlisle, and Esme. We will meet you at home, to come up with a plan. And remember, ignore Edward" Alice told her.

"Ok" Rosalie hung up the home, and jumped into her car. As she got onto the road she sighed. She let Bella go. She broke her promise to Bella. She hurt Bella. The least she can do is to find and save Bella.

As Charlie drove out of Forks, she heard Bella scream for the 5th time in 2 minutes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SLUT!" Charlie snapped, at his 8 year old daughter.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK TO ROSE!" Bella screamed.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Charlie turned around without stopping the car, and started to hit her, "I told you to shut up" Bella opened her eyes, to see a car coming at them.

"DADDY WATCH OUT!" Charlie turned back around, to see the car, but it was too late. The car, hit theirs, which made Charlie's cruiser to go flying into the air. Bella held onto the seatbelt, she is wearing and closed her eyes tightly. Bella felt the car hit the ground and heard a crack. Bella opened her eyes slightly, to see Charlie's head bent, "D... daddy?" Bella whispered as she shook his shoulder weakly. Charlie made no movement, or sound, "Daddy?" Bella shook his shoulder again, and she felt Charlie's head move from side to side. Bella screamed about 2 things. 1) Charlie is dead, and 2) she sees a person walking toward the car, that is upside down. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and felt herself land on glass. She crawled out of the smashed window and stood up, as tears fell quickly from her eyes. She started to run/hop her way into the forest and hid behind a tree. She looked back at the car to see the person pull Charlie out of the car. The next thing scared her, and made her wonder something. The thing was the person bit Charlie's neck and started to drink his blood. What made her wonder is, is this thing human? If not, what is it?

Rosalie arrived home, to see Alice's car at the garage. She turned around, to see Carlisle and Esme's cars driving up the driveway. 5 seconds later, they are beside her, pulling her into the house.

"Alice, where's Bella?" Rosalie asked when she saw her snap back from a vision.

"Outside of Forks in the south" everyone nodded besides Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and ran up to his room.

"Let's go" Emmett called as everyone ran to the door.

"Al, you take your car, Carlisle, you take yours. Emmett, Esme and I will run and Jazz, you stay here and keep an eye out for her" Rosalie told them. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" Emmett repeated. Alice jumped into her car, along with Carlisle and they started to drive. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie started to run through the forest, in the direction Alice told them. Once they stopped, the sight got them worried. They saw a car upside down, blood everywhere and Charlie dead. They saw Alice's and Carlisle's cars stop and they ran out.

"Another vampire was here. They killed Charlie, but Bella ran into the forest" Alice told them. Alice started to have a vision. What the vision is, is this...

_Bella is hopping quickly, hoping to get to Rosalie. She caught sight on the house, but a tall, dark figure blocked her path._

"_Hello" the person greeted. The person walked closer and Bella fell to the ground. The guy jumped onto her, and showed her, his fangs, "your blood smells so good." The guy sinks his teeth into her neck, until someone pushed him off of her._

"_Get away from my sister!" Bella looks up, to see Jasper. Jasper looks at Bella sadly, until the vampire rips Jasper's head off. Bella screams for the vampire to stop and not hurt Jasper, but the vampire smiles and pounces on Bella, and kills her, by drinking her body dry of blood._

"No!" Alice screamed. Alice started to whimper, "We have to go home... now!" Alice and Carlisle jumps into their cars and drove as fast as they can to their house. By the time, everyone made it to the house, they smells Bella's blood, "Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, get to Bella, right now. If you don't she will get killed by another vampire! I'll get your first aid kit!" Alice ran into the house, to see Jasper not in the house, she knew he will be in the forest helping Bella. But what surprises her, is Edward is out there too.

The Cullen's all ran into the forest, just in time to save Bella, before she got bitten by the unknown vampire.

"Bella!" Rosalie ran to Bella, as Jasper, Edward and Emmett caught the vampire and pulled him toward the house. Alice, Carlisle and Esme all appeared at Bella's side, as Carlisle started to stop the bleeding from her hands, knees and feet. Bella started to cry and Esme wiped them away.

"You're ok now sweetie" Esme whispered.

"W... what are you? What was he? Where are we?" Bella asked in a rush. Esme looked at Alice, and she nodded, knowing Alice already had a vision about them telling Bella what they are.

"She won't care" Alice answered as Rosalie and Carlisle smiled at this, with Alice and Esme.

"We'll tell you at dinner, ok hunny?" Bella nodded and Rosalie picked her up and carried her to the house, after Carlisle said so. Once they all arrived inside the house, Emmett, Jasper and Edward grinned.

"He was just a random one. His name was Stark" Jasper answered the unasked question.

"Good" Rosalie growled; "He deserved it, for trying to hurt Bella" everyone besides Edward nodded.

"Rose, can I talk to you later?" Edward asked.

"Why? Why should I, since you hurt Bella more than once?"

"I just want to clear things up" Rosalie looked at Bella, and Bella nodded to her.

"You better Rose. For me?" Bella asked.

"I'll do anything for you sweetie" Bella smiled.

"Even teaching me for a few weeks, instead of going to school?" Bella asked hopefully, which caused everyone, including Edward, laugh.

"Yes. Of course I will" Bella grinned and hugged Rosalie.

"I'm tired" Bella whined.

"Let's get you to bed" Rosalie ran upstairs with Bella in her arms, and lays her down on her bed. Rosalie took her Bella's shoes off and pulled the blankets up and over Bella, "go to sleep sweetie. I'll be here when you get up" Bella nodded and closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

**That's the chapter guys. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Even teaching me for a few weeks, instead of going to school?" Bella asked hopefully, which caused everyone, including Edward, laughs._

"_Yes. Of course I will" Bella grinned and hugged Rosalie._

"_I'm tired" Bella whined._

"_Let's get you to bed" Rosalie ran upstairs with Bella in her arms, and lays her down on her bed. Rosalie took her Bella's shoes off and pulled the blankets up and over Bella, "go to sleep sweetie. I'll be here when you get up" Bella nodded and closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep._

As 6pm arrived, Esme is making Bella spaghetti, garlic bread and a nice hot chocolate. Esme heard Bella stir and Rosalie whisper to her.

"Are you ready for supper?" Rosalie whispered.

"Ya" Bella answered tiredly. Esme heard Rosalie pick her up and bring her downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Rosalie placed Bella in her chair, and Bella rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What's for supper?"

"Spaghetti, garlic bread and hot chocolate" Esme answered and smiled when she saw Bella grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yum!" Esme put the food on the table and sat down on Bella's left and Rosalie on her right. Bella started to eat and started to bounce to a song in her head.

"What song are you singing to in your head hunny?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, B.o.B's Airplanes feat. Hayley Williams" Bella answered.

"You love that song?"

"Yup. I'm a big fan and I love Paramore!" Rosalie smiled.

"What else are you a fan of?"

"High School Musical, skateboarding, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Taylor Swift, Vanessa Hudgens, Miley Cyrus and a few singers and bands."

"Wow" Rosalie smiled at Esme and mouthed, 'we know how to decorate her room now'

After dinner, the Cullen family and Bella are all sitting in the living room, trying to figure out the easiest way to tell Bella that they are vampires.

"Bella?" Alice called from Jasper's lap on the opposite couch.

"Ya?" Bella answered from Rosalie's lap.

"Have you seen any vampire movies?"

"Twilight, Dracula and a few others. Why?"

"What would you do if they are real?"

"If Dracula was really real, I would be scared, and if they are like the ones in Twilight, I wouldn't mind"

"Oh"

"For some reason, I'm trying to figure out if you're trying to tell me, you guys are vampires, or they are real, and you are trying to figure out a place where they are not at" 'Wow, she's smart' Emmett thought.

"Well... do you think we are vampires?"

"I think you are. You guys are pale and have cold skin. At the same time, your eyes go from golden-brown, to black. And you guys never eat. So I think you guys are vampires"

"Well, you're right hunny" Rosalie told Bella.

"Really?" Bella asked surprised, "I'm never right" Rosalie frowned.

"You are always right Bella. You don't have to worry about your dad anymore. Here's never going to hurt you again."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Good. Who was that guy that tried to hurt me?"

"That was a vampire names Stark. Edward, Emmett and Jasper took care of him."

"Will more come and try to hurt me?"

"If there are some coming, they will have to get by 7 vampires. We won't let anyone hurt you" Bella smiled.

"I love you Rose" Bella hugged Rosalie, and Rosalie hugged back, "so you're going to be my teacher for awhile huh?" Bella grinned.

"Yes I will be" Rosalie smiled and kissed Bella's forehead, "you will have to go back in 2 months though"

"That will be December. Can't I go back AFTER Christmas?"

"Ok" Bella smiled.

"And you get to come with me right?"

"Yes, same with Emmett and Alice" Bella's eyes lighten up.

"REALLY!" Bella said excitedly

"Yup" Bella started to jump in Rosalie's lap as the family laughed

"Welcome to the family Bella" Esme told Bella.

"I love you... all of you" Bella got hugged by each person, besides Edward. Rosalie and Edward talked while Bella was asleep, and Edward said, that he was scared that Bella would get hurt, but the Rosalie told him, they won't hurt her and they would protect her, so he agreed that it was a smart move to adopt her. Carlisle already got the paper's and gave them to the adoption place, and they agreed, so now Bella is a Cullen... well, Hale, since Alice had a vision that Edward and Bella will start dating, "is my last name still Swan?"

"Not exactly. It's Bella Swan-Hale" Carlisle answered.

"Why not just Hale?"

"Well, we decided it would be a smart idea, just in case you will want a piece of your real life before you and Rose met" Bella nodded in understanding.

"May we watch a movie?"

"Of course. Oh, and you will be getting your own room in 2 days" Jasper told Bella and Bella nodded.

"Ok" Bella smiled and relaxed on Rosalie's lap, "Rose? Esme?" Bella asked before Edward put in 'Letter's to Juliet'.

"Yes hunny?" Esme asked.

"Are you both my mommy's?" Bella asked weakly. Bella is scared that they will be mad at her. Jasper felt her sadness and told them under his breath, and they nodded.

"Would you like us to be?" Rosalie asked Bella

"Ya" Bella whispered. Rosalie and Esme smiled and Bella looked at them.

"We would love to be" Esme answered as she kissed Bella's cheek, since she is on Bella's left, Carlisle on Esme's left and Emmett is on Bella's right.

"I agree with Esme" Rosalie kissed Bella's hair.

"Are you also my older sister mommy?" Bella asked.

"Oh course. Esme is everyone's mom, I'm yours with Esme and I'm the older sister with Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are your older brothers"

"Ok" Bella answered happily as Edward smiled and pushed play on the remote, so the movie will start.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? The next chapter, it's going to be Christmas. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter of Help Me. I got bored, and got this cute idea, that I'm going to use. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you also my older sister mommy?" Bella asked.

"Oh course. Esme is everyone's mom, I'm yours with Esme and I'm the older sister with Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are your older brothers"

"Ok" Bella answered happily as Edward smiled and pushed play on the remote, so the movie will start.

As 2 months went by, it's now Christmas Day. Bella's new room is amazing. It's all Twilight themed on one wall, then Vampire Diaries on another wall, then High School Musical one the wall where her door is, then behind her bed, it's all Taylor Swift lyrics of songs. As for her closet, Alice filled it with dresses, skinny jeans, blue jeans, ripped one, converse, high heels, normal running shoes, boots, coats, sweaters, t-shirts, dress shirts, winter stuff and other stuff, for when she develops and turns into a teenager. Bella was surprised by everything, and she was happy. Just last week, Bella's casts came off, and she was happy. Emmett wanted to play football, but Carlisle and Rosalie didn't like that at all, along with Alice and Esme. Edward broke Emmett's favourite game, which made Emmett forget about football. Emmett ended up chasing Edward around the house, which made everyone laugh.

Its Christmas morning, and its 4am. Bella is lying awake, and upset that she's not allowed to get out of bed until 6am. Bella sighed for the 18th time in the 10 minutes she has been awake. She heard faint laughter from downstairs and she rolled over in her bed and pulled the pillow over her face. She sighed again and started to sing to herself...

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes**_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

Bella heard people gasping and shocked. Bella rolled her eyes, and smiled. She put the pillow back under her head, and started to sing another one of her favourite Taylor Swift songs.

_**she cant see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile  
she never noticed when you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by  
and you cant see me wanting you the way you want her  
but you are everything to me  
i just want to show you  
she dont even know you  
shes never gonna love you  
like i want to  
and you just see right through me  
and if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful,miracle,unbeliveable  
instead of just invisible  
yeah yeah  
theres a fire inside of you  
that cant help but shine through  
shes never gonna see the light  
no matter what you do  
and all i think about is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be  
i just want show you  
she dont even know you  
shes never gonna love you  
like i want to  
and you just see right through me  
and if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
instead of just invisible**_

Once she was done singing, she looked at the clock to see its 5am. Bella groaned and sat up.

"Rose, mom can I come down now? I'm bored" Bella whispered, knowing they can hear her. 5 seconds later, she saw her door open to reveal Rosalie and Esme. She saw them smiling and walked over to her. They sat on her bed and kissed her cheek and forehead.

"Did you know you have an amazing singing voice?" Esme asked.

"Really?" Bella answered shyly.

"Yes you do. It's beautiful. Were they Taylor Swift?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup. You want to hear my other favourites?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"Just a guitar"

"you know how to play a guitar?"

"Ya, I taught myself how to play. It's fun" Bella answered happily.

"Great work. Just let me get it from Jasper's and Alice's room" Rosalie ran into Alice's and Jasper's room, to get Bella's first Christmas present, which is a signed Taylor Swift guitar, that Alice won from a contest, in a J-14 magazine. 'Alice is a cheater! But this is a perfect present for Bella' Rosalie thought as she heard Alice and Edward laugh, with the family. Once back in Bella's room, Rosalie gave Bella the guitar, and Bella gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It's Taylor Swift's guitar! Oh my gosh. How... Alice! Get up here!" Bella saw Alice run in with a guilty look, "I love you" Alice looked up with a grin and hugged Bella gently

"I love you too!" Alice answered.

"Next time, don't use your visions" Alice pouted and sighed

"Fine, after we go and stalk so Celebs that you love so much" Bella's jaw dropped and Alice grinned, "yes, you will have fun after freaking at me for 5 weeks. Then on spring break we will go" Alice skipped out of the room, as Bella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She is an evil pixie that needs to learn, to not go to extremes!" Rosalie and Esme laughed and finally got Bella to stop her rampage of how Alice is an evil pixie and started to play the guitar.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"That was amazing honey! Can you do one more?" Esme asked as the family all stood at the door, and Bella didn't even notice.

"Sure" Bella tuned the guitar and started to play Crazier.

_**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

"Could you play Teenage Dream, Firework and Peacock by Katy Perry?" Emmett asked. Bella jumped and snapped her head to the door. Emmett and Jasper started to laugh, until Alice and Rosalie glared at them.

"Ok" Bella agreed, "Here's Teenage Dream"

_**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**_

Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

"Now here's your song Emmett, that you love so much" Bella teased

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock**_

Verse 1  
Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath

Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath

Pre-Chorus  
I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Chorus  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya

Verse 2  
Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss  
need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot

Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath

Pre-Chorus  
I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Chorus  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

oh my good no exaggeration  
boy all this time was worth the waiting  
i just shed a tear  
i'm so unprepared  
you got the finest architecture  
end of the rainbow looking treasure  
such a sight to see  
and this all for me

Chorus  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya

Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

Bella stopped singing and smiled.

"Now what was the other song Emmett?" Bella asked tuning the guitar for the final song.

"Uhh... Firework and California Girls" Emmett answered

"Hey, only 3"

"But I want 2 more after California Girls"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine, since you're a pain in my butt"

"Thank you!"

"Whatever" Bella started to play California Girls, and Emmett sings the part as Snoop Dogg and Bella gets the rest.

_**[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey**_

[Katy Perry - Verse 1]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Verse 2]  
Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)  
  
"Am I done now Emmy?" Bella whined.

"Nope! Hot and Cold, then Firework, then you're done, and get to open presents" Emmett answered.

"Fine" Bella groaned as the family laughed, knowing Emmett is trying to stall as Edward got Bella's present from the pet store.

"He should be back in 5 minutes" Alice whispered too low for Bella to hear.

"Ok" everyone whispered back.

"Emmy your dead soon" Bella snapped at him

"I'm already dead" Bella rolled her eyes, "Ohhh, the human is mad!" Bella rolled her eyes again and started to play.

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know**_

And you overthink  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Everyone clapped as Bella started to play Firework.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"There! I'm done!" Bella smiled as she caught her breath.

"You did amazing sweetie" Rosalie told her and kissed her hair. Alice frowned.

"He's home, but needs her to sing a Selena Gomez song" Rosalie nodded.

"Bells, can you sing Round and Round, and DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love for me? I can sing with you" Rosalie answered and offered

"Ok" Bella agreed and tuned her guitar... AGAIN

_**Round and round (x4)**_

You see me standing there  
And act like you dont know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one thats crazy  
You got my heart racing  
My-my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
And round

You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I've cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
And round

Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop

Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
And round and round

We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
And round

Whoa-oh whoa-oh whoa-oh (x3)  
  
"One more then done" Bella changed the tuned, to match DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love, and slowly started to play it, just as Edward walked into the house with a brown and white puppy. The puppy is a baby German shepherd, and the smallest one at the pet store. Edward ran upstairs with the puppy, as Bella started to play the song. Rosalie will be singing the part as Pitbull, and Bella has the part as Usher.

_**Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
_**Yeah, thank you DJ!**_

"Bella!" Edward called, making her look up. Bella's jaw dropped when she saw the puppy, "this is from everyone. We figured, that this little guy, will play with you, when we go hunting and all that" Bella smiled and nodded

"Ok, thank you guys" tears filled Bella's eyes, as Edward put the puppy on the ground, and he ran to Bella, and licked her, "I'm going to name you Lucky"

**And that's it! Hope you liked that chapter. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter, since I just got a funny idea. Anyway, here it is...**

**Chapter 9**

"_Bella!" Edward called, making her look up. Bella's jaw dropped when she saw the puppy, "this is from everyone. We figured, that this little guy, will play with you, when we go hunting and all that" Bella smiled and nodded_

"_Ok, thank you guys" tears filled Bella's eyes, as Edward put the puppy on the ground, and he ran to Bella, and licked her, "I'm going to name you Lucky"_

Lucky and Bella are sitting in Bella's bedroom. Bella is playing her guitar, as Lucky is playing with his toys. Christmas was last week, and Bella got a Wii, TV, VCR and a DVD player. Alice got Bella MORE clothes; Emmett got Bella Wii games, such as Wii Sport Resort, High School Musical 3 Sing It, Twilight Scene It, and Mario Kart, Jasper got Bella some books, Edward got Bella CDs she has fell in love with, Esme got Bella candy, Carlisle got Bella some doctor gear since Bella has decided to copy Carlisle for the last month, and as for Rosalie, she got Bella to pick ANYTHING she wanted. So Bella picked movies, such as; Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, HSM 1, 2 and 3, all Twilight movies, and other movies that has Vanessa Hudgens in, like Thirteen.

Rosalie ran upstairs to Bella's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Bella called. Rosalie opened the door and walked in, "hey. What's up?" Rosalie sighed as she sat down.

"We have to go away for a few hours. We need to go hunting" Bella nodded.

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"Uhh..."

"Please don't tell me, Mr. Manic has to babysit me" Bella begged. Mr. Manic is... Emmett.

"He does" Bella groaned.

"That means I'm gonna get tortured"

"I know. But it's from 10-12. Its 8am, so 2 hours until we leave" Bella sighed and nodded.

"Ok" Bella pouted and got off her bed. She is wearing track pants and a t-shirt. Rosalie and Bella walked downstairs and Emmett grinned, "Mr. Manic get that grin off your face!"

"Na" Emmett smirked as Bella rolled her eyes and ran to Esme. Just 2 steps away, Emmett picked her up and spun her around, "we are gonna have soooo much fun!" Emmett told her excitedly.

"MOM!" Esme laughed as she took Bella out of Emmett's arms, "I rather get stuck with the pixie or Mr. Boring" Emmett started to frown

"Oh, you're on!" Emmett ran into the kitchen, trying to figure out how to get Bella to like him as a babysitter.

2 hours later, Bella is sitting on the couch with Emmett. Emmett listened as Alice's excited voice got out of his hearing range then grinned at Bella.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yup" they grinned at each other, and ran into Alice's room. Emmett pulled out the lime green paint and dumped it into the bathtub, as Bella grabbed Alice's clothes. Emmett and Bella are the pranksters in the family. They have been planning this for the last 2 weeks, but they left their minds unanswered for their pranks, so Alice can't see them. Once Alice's clothes are all lime green, they are to Edward's room and took his CDs, and put them in the dumpster outside. As they made their way to Jasper's office, they smiled at all his books.

"What should we do with the books?"

"I don't know" Bella grinned evilly and started to play with Jasper's computer. She knew Jasper will know how to get all the files to open again, but she always loved messing around with his computer. Bella grabbed the camera next to the mouse and took a picture of her and Emmett. Emmett uploaded it onto the computer and edited it so it would look like they destroyed his books. As Emmett did that, Bella hid 5 of Jasper's books in the filing cabinet.

"So, where to next?" Emmett asked. They know if they struck Rosalie's stuff, she would be mad. If they struck Esme's and Carlisle's, they would get into BIGGER trouble.

"Rose" Bella ran to Rosalie's room and opened the door. Emmett sighed and ran after her.

"Ok, wh-" Emmett stopped and saw Bella hiding Rosalie's make-up in the garbage can, "you do know she will be mad right?" Bella smiled and nodded. She ran out of the room laughing and ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Emmy! I'm hungry!" Bella whined as she sat in her chair. Emmett ran in and sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Emmett asked, not knowing how to cook at all.

"I want, chocolate chip pancakes, and chocolate chip waffles, and chocolate milk" Bella answered. Emmett looked at the clock to see its 11:30am. Bella is normally in the chocolate cravings right now, but Rosalie and Esme knows how to get around it, but he doesn't.

"Ok" Emmett pulled out a frying pan and melted butter. He started to mix chocolate chips and pancake batter together and made it creamy. Rosalie and Esme, after all taught him how to make the batter, correctly. Once it started to cook, Emmett sighed, "Where's the waffles?" Bella pointed to the freezer

"Mom bought some the other day" Emmett nodded and went to the freezer. Once he opened it, a water balloon fell on his head. Bella started to laugh hysterically as Emmett pretended to cry.

"I'm telling mommy on you!" Emmett cried as he shook his head. Just at that point, the smoke detector went off. Emmett snapped his head to the stove to see it on fire. Bella screamed as Emmett started to put the fire out. Once it was out, the kitchen was covered with the foam stuff, some parts of the counter are black and a lot of the kitchen stuff is all over the place. Emmett sighed, "Here" Emmett handed Bella the chocolate chips and she started to eat them.

"Let's go play!" Bella ran out of the kitchen with the chocolate chips and pulled out Mario Kart. As midnight arrived, Emmett and Bella are watching Case 39. Bella wanted to watch it and Emmett wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street, but since she isn't allowed and old enough, they are watching her movie. Bella knew Rosalie and Esme would NEVER let her watch either movie, but Emmett didn't know that. As the door opened, the Cullen's walked in. Bella jumped to her feet and ran to Esme, "Mommy, Emmett is so much fun!" Bella squealed.

"Is he now? And you're supposed to be in bed missy!" Bella sighed.

"Fine" Bella walked to Emmett and hugged him, "you're in trouble now" Bella giggled as she ran upstairs and Esme laughed and went into the kitchen.

"EMMETT DAVID CULLEN!" Esme screamed. Alice walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"Oh my god!" as the rest of the Cullen's went into the kitchen, Emmett ran into Bella's room and hid under her bed, as she slept.

**And that's it. I will write the next chapter, of when Bella wakes up and her, and Emmett get into trouble from their pranks, and Bella goes back to school. Anyway, review guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the chapter guys. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 10**

"_Fine" Bella walked to Emmett and hugged him, "you're in trouble now" Bella giggled as she ran upstairs and Esme laughed and went into the kitchen._

"_EMMETT DAVID CULLEN!" Esme screamed. Alice walked into the kitchen and gasped._

"_Oh my god!" as the rest of the Cullen's went into the kitchen, Emmett ran into Bella's room and hid under her bed, as she slept._

As Bella awoke, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Bella climbed out of bed, and looked at the clock. It read: 9am. Bella skipped to her closet and pulled out sweats and sweater. Tomorrow she goes back to school, with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. She knew Emmett and her are going to be in trouble for the pranks, but as for the prank on Rosalie, she is going to blame Emmett...

"EMMETT DAVID CULLEN!" Bella heard Alice scream. She knew, right there that Alice saw her clothes. Bella giggled and slipped on her clothes. When Bella walked back into her room, she saw someone under her bed. Bella walked to her bed, and got onto her knees. She saw it was Emmett.

"Why are you under my bed?" Bella asked as Lucky ran to her happily.

"I'm hiding. Now shush" Emmett answered. Bella heard her door bang open, so she jumped and saw her family, "Crap"

"Emmett. You're not allowed to swear. It's bad" Bella heard her family starting the laugh, as Emmett tired to crawl out from under her bed, "why don't you ask Jazz to help you out?"

"I... don't... need... help" Emmett answered struggling to get out.

"At least your head is out" Bella opened out.

"Shut the hell up!" Bella sighed.

"NO SWEARING!" Bella snapped and she got to her feet and sat down on Emmett's head, "this is what you get" Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle laughed as Jasper fell to the ground, in laughter. Edward chuckled, but covered it with a cough as Emmett shot him with a glare.

"Get off!" Emmett snapped at Bella.

"This is why you never make me mad in the morning. Now say sorry" Bella told him as she crossed her arms, and relaxed.

"Fine, I won't make you mad in the morning, and I'm sorry" Bella smiled, got up and walked to Rosalie, "up please" Rosalie smiled and picked Bella up as they watched Emmett in amusement. Emmett finally got out a half hour later, and they all went downstairs and fed Bella. After Bella was down eating, Alice took Bella to the couch and sat her next to Emmett, and the rest of the family stood in front of them.

"Now, you two are in HUGE trouble" Esme started, but Emmett and Bella cut her off with a, "He did it, she did it" Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and shook their heads, "we want to know what you guys did yesterday"

"Watched movies, played games and Emmett ate my chocolate chips" Bella answered in amusement, remembering what happened, "it was funny" Bella started to laugh as Emmett rolled his eyes

"It's your fault!" Emmett snapped

"How is it my fault?" Bella cried, "You're the one who took my chocolate chips!"

"YOU GAVE HER CHOCOLATE!" Rosalie screamed, "We told you NOT too!" Bella jumped and whimpered, "Bella, I'm sorry" Rosalie whispered when she saw tears fill Bella's eyes. Rosalie slowly walked over and knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Emmett for not listening" Bella nodded weakly, still scared, "may I have a hug?" Bella reached her arms to her, and Rosalie picked her up. As Rosalie put Bella on her waist, she rocked her back and forth, "I love you Bella"

"I love you too mommy" Bella whispered as she rested her head against Rosalie's shoulder.

After 5 minutes, Rosalie finally got to the chase.

"Why is Alice's clothes lime green? Where are Jasper's books and Edward's CDs? Why are things deleted off of Jasper's computers and yours and Emmett's picture on the computer scene? Why was the kitchen destroyed? And finally, where is my make-up?" Rosalie asked.

"You look pretty without make-up mommy" Bella answered. Rosalie smiled at Bella.

"Thank you sweetie. But do you know where it is?"

"No. I can't say. It's part of the code"

"Code? What code?" Alice asked. Emmett shot Bella a 'If I go down, you will come down with me'

"The prankster code" Bella answered weakly. Bella grinned on the inside. She is going to get Emmett in BIG trouble!

"Emmett!" Jasper growled, "You are corrupting our 8 year old sister!"

"Hey! You got her into being a nerd! Alice got her to be afraid of shopping! Rose got her into cars! Edward got her into his kind of music! Esme got her into gardening! And Carlisle got her into medical stuff! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Emmett cried.

"Emmy, you got me into pranks. You got me into sports. You got me into video games" Bella answered as Rosalie up her down and Bella sat down on Emmett's lap.

"Really?"

"Ya. You got me into horror movies, even though mom and Rose said not too" Emmett groaned.

"YOU GOT HER INTO WHAT?" Esme shouted, not loud enough to scare Bella, "you went against the rules! You gave her chocolate, watched horror movies. What else?"

"A lot" Emmett answered grinning.

"Emmy!" Bella cried as she frowned.

"Yes Bells?"

"You're the one who got the lime green paint. I just showed you where the clothes are" Alice growled

"It was you!" Alice pointed at Emmett.

"You're the one who deleted everything on the computer, and took the books. I just took the picture. You did everything else" Jasper shot Emmett a glare.

"I should've known" Jasper snarled.

"You're the one who took Edward's CDs. I'm too short" Edward was the next to growl and shoot Emmett a glare.

"You're the one who burnt the kitchen. Mom tells me to stay away" Esme shook her head angrily.

"And finally, you're the one who told me where mommy's make-up is. I just wanted to see mommy without it, so I hid it. You're the one who moved it" Bella confessed all their pranks. Emmett did move the make-up from the hiding place. Bella grinned at Emmett as he glared at her.

"You are evil Miss. Isabella Marie Swan-Hale" Emmett snarled.

"You're welcome!" Bella smiled as she got up and hugged Alice, "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" Alice told her as she picked Bella up, "thank you for telling us"

"Welcome!" Bella cheered as everyone, but Emmett, laughed and awed.

As supper arrived, Bella is eating her hamburger smiling. She saw Esme pouring some grape juice, into a cup, Alice watching Ellen as she sat next to her, and Rosalie STILL not talking to Emmett. Everyone is giving Emmett the silent treatment, and Emmett is grounded off of video games for the next 2 weeks. Bella does have to agree, she is an evil prankster. Once she was done eating, she got up and put she dishes on the counter, which Esme is painting over.

"Thank you sweetie. You can go play now" Bella nodded and ran into the living room, to see Emmett pouting, staring at the Xbox.

"What's with you?" Bella asked. Emmett looked up at her, shot her a glare and went back to staring at the Xbox.

"You are soooo evil!" Bella frowned.

"I'm sorry" tears filled Bella's eyes and they slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella" Emmett got up and picked her up. Bella buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "I'm not mad at you. I'm proud" Bella looked up and wiped her eyes.

"You are?" Emmett nodded.

"Yes I am. I'm proud of you. Alice and Edward didn't SEE or HEAR anything as we pulled those pranks. They were close to the house as we did them. Not only did you tell the truth, but you got OUT of trouble. You kept a STRAIGHT face as we got questioned. I did the same thing as you, when it was me and Jazz. He got in all of the trouble. You are a born prankster Bella. I'm so happy and proud of you" Emmett and Bella hugged as Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward walked in with smiles.

"You do know you are both grounded right?" Esme asked Emmett and Bella. They nodded.

"Yup" Bella answered cheerfully. She wiped the remaining tears away and kissed Emmett's cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too" Emmett kissed Bella's forehead and put her on him lap, as he sat down on the couch.

"Where' Lucky?" Bella asked

"Uhm..." Emmett started. Bella looked at him.

"Tell me you didn't eat him!" Emmett looked down

"He was so yummy..." Bella got off of his lap and ran up to her room, screaming "LUCKY". They heard a bark, and Lucky ran downstairs behind Bella.

"I HATE YOU MR. MANIC!" Bella ran outside with Lucky and sat on the deck in the backyard. Emmett got up and went outside to Bella, but as he was at the door, he turned around.

"Don't listen in" the family nodded and Emmett walked out the door, "Bells, I know you're upset..." Emmett was shocked when he heard her giggling.

"That was the best prank ever Emmy. Now we can pull anything, and we can blame it on anyone. They won't think we are working together if they think I hate you" Bella laughed.

"You are evil! I love that idea" Emmett laughed. They laughed together as Lucky ran around.

"So, school tomorrow... will you, Alice and Rose play with me?" Bella asked after 5 minutes of silent.

"Of course. Rose told us about the bullies, so we will look after you" Bella nodded.

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too" they quickly hugged, then went inside with Lucky. Emmett watched Bella go upstairs to bed, and Emmett went to his room. What no one knew, was... they are going to have a visitor, but not for the good.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I decided to give you another chapter. So here it is...**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, 6am rolled around. Bella is still sleeping, and her family is letting her sleep for another half hour. Alice went to Rosalie's and Emmett's room and pulled out outfits for them, and to her liking. She did the same for Edward and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice went to Seattle and went shopping after Bella went to sleep. Her new clothes are to replace the ones Bella and Emmett painted lime green. Alice quietly went into Bella's room and pulled out Bella's clothes for her first day back at school. Emmett and Rosalie are now standing in the doorway and nodded to Alice, telling her its 6:30 and they have to wake Bella up. Emmett stood over Bella and grinned. Rosalie sat beside Bella and wrapped her arms around her and Alice jumped on the bed.

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice called out. Bella's eyes shot open at the noise and jumped. She looked to her right, away from Emmett's creepy grin, and saw Rosalie's smile. Bella relaxed and rubbed sleep from her eyes and yawned. Bella saw Alice still jumping on her bed and she sighed.

"Al, how can you be so hyper and happy in the morning?" Bella asked groggy.

"Easy, I'm a vampire and I'm always bubbly... well, normally" Alice answered happily.

"You're a very weird pixie" Bella rolled onto her side and buried her head in Rosalie's stomach. Rosalie smiled at her daughter/sister and stroked her hair. All 3 of them heard Bella go back to sleep, so Rosalie picked her up gently.

"Emmett, leave so Alice and I can get Bella changed" Emmett nodded, kissed Rosalie's cheek, then Bella's and hugged Alice, then left the room. Rosalie stood up and got off the bed, and finally sat on the edge of Bella's bed, "I'll hold Bella and you can change her" Rosalie told Alice. Alice nodded and they started. Once Alice finally got Bella changed, she made Bella's bed, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Rosalie brushed Bella's hair gently and made her hair be like her's... half up and half down. Bella's hair is straight and the parts that are up are somewhat curly. Rosalie sat Bella up and gently shook her awake, "sweetie, time for you to eat, brush your teeth and go to school" Bella nodded against Rosalie's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. Bella wrapped her arms round Rosalie's neck and Rosalie stood up. Bella rested her head against Rosalie's shoulder again, continuing to rub her eyes.

Once downstairs, in the kitchen, Bella smelt waffles. Bella smiled and lifted her head, to see Esme setting Bella's chocolate chip waffles down.

"Morning honey. Are you still tired?" Esme asked her daughter. Bella yawned again and nodded.

"Ya" Rosalie placed Bella down on her chair, and Bella poured a LOT of maple syrup on her plate, "yum" Bella took a BIG bite of her waffles and that was when Emmett walked in.

"Morning shortie" Emmett greeted as he eyed her breakfast.

"Morning dummy" Bella greeted as she took another bite. Bella saw him still eyeing her food so she looked at him, "what?"

"Is that good?" Emmett asked, pointing to her waffles. Bella nodded.

"Ya... why?" Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"May I have a bite?" Bella rolled her eyes, and nodded. She cut him a piece, and looked up to see the ENTIRE family there. Bella held out her fork, and he took it. He ate the waffle and eyed the fork. All of a sudden, Emmett ate the fork too.

"EMMETT!" Bella shouted, "why the hell did you eat the fork?" Rosalie's mouth dropped when she heard Bella say the word 'hell'

"I wanted to know what it tastes like" Emmett answered with a shrug.

"You are so messed up!" Bella shooked her head and got up to get a new fork. Once she came back, she saw her waffles gone, "EMMETT!" Emmett smiled at her and ran off, "mom?" Bella whined. Esme smiled and stroked her hair.

"I know sweetie. That's why I made extra" Esme gave Bella 2 new ones and she dumped even MORE maple syrup she had before. As Bella ate, Alice saw it's now 7am.

"Rose, you'll have to leave in 15 minutes. Edward and I are going to go now" Rosalie nodded and watched the guys kiss Bella's hair and leave. Emmett walked back into the kitchen with a sick look on his face.

"Mom, I don't feel good" Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice and I laughed and Esme sighed.

"You have to go today" Emmett sighed.

"Can I go tomorrow?"

"No, today"

"But..."

"No buts. Bella will be allowed to stay home if she gets sick, but you have to go"

"Why?"

"The only reason you want to stay home, is so you can play video games" Emmett sighed, knowing that IS the reason he wants to stay home.

"Fine" Emmett picked Bella up off her chair and sat down, with her on his lap. Bella kept eating, like nothing happened. Alice and Rosalie watched Carlisle fill papers out, Esme make Bella's lunch and Emmett stealing some of the maple syrup on Bella's plate. Rosalie sighed and smacked Emmett in the head, "oww! What was that for?"

"Trying to be an idiot!" Bella giggled and ate the last bite of her breakfast. Alice took Bella into her arms and ran upstairs. This has become a routine. Rosalie or Alice would run upstairs with Bella in their arms, and take her to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then run downstairs and do whatever they have to do that day. Once Bella was done brushing her teeth, Alice picked her up and ran downstairs to say goodbye to the family. Bella kissed Carlisle and Esme goodbye and Rosalie took Bella into her arms. They jumped into Alice's yellow Porsche, with Emmett in the front passenger seat, and Alice in the driver seat. Rosalie sat Bella in the middle, so she is right up against her, in the backseat. Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek and placed Bella's backpack beside Bella, on the left. Rosalie wrapped her arm around her and Bella closed her eyes.

Once at school, Alice parked the car in Rosalie's usually parking stall before she took time off, and cut the engine. Rosalie woke Bella up, and Alice took Bella's bag from the back. Rosalie jumped out and unbuckled the sleepy 8 year old. Rosalie picked her up and carried her into the school. Emmett walked on Rosalie's right, keeping Bella entertained, and Alice is on Rosalie's left. Alice stopped walking, and the 2 vampires did as well. Bella looked at Alice and touched her arm. Alice looked at Bella and blinked.

"We won't leave you sweetie" Alice whispered and hugged Bella gently. Rosalie and Emmett looked at Alice, and Alice told them, "Some kids are going to bully Bella today... physically and verbally. We can't leave her alone" they nodded and started walking again. Emmett started to get out of Bella's nerves and Bella sighed

"Well you stop talking!" Bella snapped, still mad about having to get up early that morning.

"Nope!" Emmett answered as they finally arrived to the classroom. Rosalie opened the door, to see the stupid teacher, which hurt Bella and her on the last day.

"Morning Mrs. Stanley" Rosalie greeted. Mrs. Stanley looked up from her papers and smiled at the new comers.

"Hello Ms. Cullen. Nice to see you again. Who are these young helpers?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend and my foster brother Emmett Cullen, and my foster sister Alice Cullen. Her boyfriend, Jasper is my twin brother, and Alice's foster brother is Edward. We are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. Bella here is also adopted by them. Esme and Carlisle are upset, and wanted us 3 to stay with Bella, so we agreed. Besides, I still have school, so Alice and Emmett switched their timetables to get into co-op with me. They are assigned here, to this classroom with me, so we are here" Rosalie answered as Mrs. Stanley nodded.

"Ok. You all will have to play with other kids, not just Bella, though" Rosalie glared at Mrs. Stanley, shocked she had the nerve to say that.

"One of us will be with her at all times" Alice reasoned, keeping the vision in her mind.

"No, sure for an hour, but then the rest of the day, you will have to leave her alone" Emmett, Alice and Rosalie got even more shocked. Before either of them could say anything, they heard Bella sob. The bell started to ring, as Rosalie hugged her closer. Alice found Bella's locker/cubby thing and put her bag in there, along with Emmett's coat, her own and Rosalie's and Bella's. Rosalie wiped Bella's tears away as the kids came in. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela, Eric and 2 other kids walked in as a group and saw Bella. Bella saw them and whimpered, trying to hide her face in Rosalie's neck. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett saw the kids glaring at Bella, and Alice nodded, telling them in a way, that those are the kids. They nodded at Alice and Alice rubbed Bella's back, as Rosalie rocked her back and forth, and Emmett stroked her hair. Emmett kissed Bella's hair and then her cheek. Emmett walked behind Rosalie, to see Bella looking at him and he made a funny face, making her giggle and soon enough, he tickled her. Bella laughed quietly, and soon enough she started to laugh out loud, with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. The class looked at them, like they are nuts, but they didn't care. Mrs. Stanley stormed over to them and told them to take Bella to her seat, so they can start the lesson. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett rolled their eyes, and Bella caught them. They started to stick their tongues out at Mrs. Stanley, when Mrs. Stanley's back was turned and Bella giggled quietly. They looked at her, to see tears in her eyes from laughing. Alice grinned and got Bella's books and pencils. She walked forward with Emmett and put Bella's books on the empty desk, which is Bella's. Rosalie walked forward and put Bella on the ground.

"I love you. We will be watching" Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear, as Bella sat down. Bella nodded and whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"I love you too mommy. Tell Alice and Emmett that I love them also" Bella knew the other 2 vampires wouldn't hear her, since she was talking too quietly.

"I will" Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek and went to go stand by Alice and Emmett. Bella saw Rosalie tell them, and they caught Bella's eyes. Alice and Emmett mouthed 'I love you too' to her. Bella smiled and watched as Mrs. Stanley started to teach.

As recess arrived, Mrs. Stanley needed Rosalie, Emmett and Alice to stay behind. They tried to protest, but it didn't work, so that left Bella to go outside. Bella sighed and went out. She sat under a tree and watched kids run around. Jessica and her crew walked to Bella and Alice's vision started to come true,

"So, Smella. What did you do for the almost 2 months away? Kill your father?" Jessica teased

"No. And my foster parents wanted to make sure my arm and leg got better, before letting me come back" Bella answered with a frown

"Why are you with a foster family? Where's your dad? Are you going to ruin your foster family's life, like your mother's, step-dad and your father's?" Bella couldn't take it anymore. She got up to run, but the new girl of the group, that Bella's learned as Lauren, pushed her down to the ground. The new guy of the group, Bella learned as Ben walked to her and picked her up, so Jessica can punch her and slap her. Once Bella was on the ground again crying, the group walked away. Bella got up and ran into the school. She ran passed the teacher outside, who saw everything and didn't stop it, and continued to run to her classroom. Once she reached the classroom, she threw open the door, to see Mrs. Stanley, lying on the ground... knocked out.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see" Bella turned around and screamed.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were outside, when they heard a familiar scream. They ran in at human speed, but when they got into the school, they ran at their vampire speed. They saw a guy drinking Bella's blood, but Emmett knocked him away. Alice rushed to Bella to make sure she is alive.

"Rose" Alice called, as Rosalie rushed over to her, "she's alive. But she is changing" Rosalie sighed, knowing she wanted Bella to be human, until she is 15.

"Take the venin out" Rosalie told her. Alice nodded and started to suck the venin out. Once it was gone, and Bella's blood was dry, Alice pulled back and jumped away, forcing herself to gain control.

"Emmett, hold me back" Alice told him between clenched teeth. Emmett rushed forward and held her back. The male vampire, who attacked Bella glared at the 3 Cullen's.

"I just want my step-daughter" the guy growled at them, as Rosalie hugged Bella to her.

"By killing her?" Rosalie snapped.

"No, by changing her"

"Who are you?"

"Bella's step-dad... Phil" Phil answered. Just at that point, a woman, that looks like Bella ran in at her vampire speed, "and that's my wife, who is Bella's mother, Renee"

"Hi" Renee greeted happily. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett glared at the 2 vampires. They both have red eyes, and they knew those red eyes means, they already hunted.

"Now, who are you?" Phil asked monotone.

"We are the Cullen's. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie" Alice answered as she told Emmett she is in control now.

"Nice to meet you. Can we have our daughter back" Renee asked in a snappy tone.

"No. Our foster parents fostered her, so now she in our sister" Emmett snapped as he and Alice stood in front of Bella and Rosalie protectively.

"I don't care. She is my daughter!"

"Well, we don't care what you want" Alice snapped angrily. Alice is never angry, only when someone really pissed her off, by hurting her family. Rosalie texted Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward, telling them to get to Forks Elementary School, since Bella is hurt... physically. They all texted her back, telling them, they will be there in 3 minutes, tops. 2 minutes later, they all heard 3 cars pull up quickly. A few seconds later, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and the idiots saw Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward standing there... pissed. Carlisle had his medical stuff and quickly got to work on Bella, before she awoke. Once she was all fixed up, Carlisle and everyone was happy, that Bella didn't need at blood transplant. Esme, as passed pissed off. These 2 idiotic vampires keep telling them that, they are Bella's parents. Esme knew it was true, but they didn't have the right to attack their daughter and try to turn her into a vampire. They should at least as her if she wanted to, but they didn't care. Renee and Phil keep telling them that there is a danger out there, making an army of newborns. It turns out that when Renee gave up Bella, she got turned into a vampire, same with Phil.

"Who is your creator then?" Jasper snapped

"This woman named Victoria" the Cullen's froze. The one who turned them into the Volturi 40 years ago.

"Prove it" Renee and Phil sighed and showed the Cullen's their marks on their right arms. The mark is... 'VJL Army'. Just at that point, Bella began to stir.

"_They_ want Bella. We don't know why. But we will keep coming back until we get her" Phil warned them, as they disappeared out of the school. The Cullen's stayed frozen, besides Rosalie, who kept Bella in her lap. When Bella's eyes opened, she sighed and whimpered.

"You're going home. All of us" Esme said out loud, "now" they all heard Mrs. Stanley moan and slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Stanley asked when she saw the Cullen's there.

"Oh, Bella collapsed and we are taking her home. You just tripped over something and hit your head. We called our dad to help you and Bella, since he's a doctor" Alice answered quickly. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's nodded in agreement.

"Ok" Mrs. Stanley got up and walked into the staff room, as the Cullen's left the school, with all of Bella's stuff, until Bella is safe again.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you like it. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12**

It has been a week since Bella got taken out of school. Emmett and Bella are trying to come up with the best pranks to pull on her bullies. They decided at Jessica's house they will have a bucket of worms will fall on Jessica when she walks into her room, Lauren's will be snakes, Angela's is going to be water, Mike's is going to be 'blood' (tomato juice), Eric's going to be mice and Ben's going to be full of clamato juice. Those are all the things that Bella's bullies hate. And that's what they did. They went to Jessica's house, and did the prank. By the time they looked into Jessica's room, through the window, they saw Jessica walk in the bucket of worms fell on her. As the 2 of them ran, they still heard Jessica scream. And that's what they did all day Saturday, pull pranks on Bella's bullies.

When Sunday arrived, the phone of the Cullen household rung. Bella groaned and rolled onto her back. She heard Esme answer the phone and angry footsteps walk up the stairs, at human pace.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-HALE! EMMETT DAVID CULLEN! GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Bella heard Esme scream. Bella sighed, knowing she found out the pranks they pulled on her bullies, yesterday. When Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes, she saw Rosalie standing at the door, with an amusing look.

"What did you do sweetie?" Rosalie asked as she walked to Bella's bed and sat down.

"You know Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Eric and Lauren?" Rosalie nodded

"They bully you a lot"

"Ya, well, I told Emmett what happened that day at school and we, we pranked them with what they hate" Rosalie nodded again.

"To get revenge" Bella nodded, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Ok" and Bella started to tell her what happened at school, and beat her up, and everything they said. Bella started to cry, and Rosalie hugged her.

"Next time I'm coming with you guys" Rosalie told her

"Really?" Rosalie nodded.

"Yes honey. If you and Emmy gets into trouble, I'm tagging along" Bella smiled and kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too" Rosalie picked Bella up and led Lucky downstairs. Once at the bottom to the stairs, Bella saw everyone trying to keep their laughter in. Bella looked at Esme, and saw a grin on her face. Bella slowly relaxed in Rosalie's arms. Once Rosalie sat on the couch, with Bella in her lap, Bella curled up into a ball and rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Did you 2 have fun yesterday going 'shopping'?" Carlisle asked, still trying to hide his laughter.

"Of course we did" Emmett cheered, "we got worms, mice, snakes, tomato juice, clamato juice, and water" Bella fought back her laughter, but a giggle escaped. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes, reading Emmett's thoughts.

"Where's the stuff?" Esme asked.

"Oh, that..." Emmett sighed and looked at Bella. Bella looked at Rosalie, and Rosalie nodded.

"We got revenge on my bullies, from school. They beat me up, pushed me around and called me mean names. I told Emmy, and we came up with pranks to get back at them" Bella answered honestly.

"Sweetie, why didn't you just tell us and we could've called their parents?" Esme asked.

"I didn't want to be a tattle tale" Bella sighed knowing they wouldn't understand. Bella's eyes filled with tears, and everyone knew Bella, has a VERY hard time opening up. Alice grinned and gasped a few seconds later, having a vision. Edward watched the vision take place, and when it was over, he and Alice looked at Bella worriedly. Jasper felt their worry, and looked at Bella, as she fought back the tears. Rosalie saw every head look at her and Bella, worriedly.

"Alice, what happened?" Rosalie asked as Bella stop fighting the tears, when they stopped and looked at her sister, scared.

"B... Bella" Alice stuttered, "C... Charlie" everyone froze, including Bella.

"W... what a... about m... my d... dad?" Bella choked out as she stuttered. Everyone saw fear fill Bella's eyes.

"H... he's alive"

**And that's how I'm going to end it. I know it's short, but it has to be for this chapter. Anyway, review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the 13****th**** chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13**

"_Alice, what happened?" Rosalie asked as Bella stop fighting the tears, when they stopped and looked at her sister, scared._

"_B... Bella" Alice stuttered, "C... Charlie" everyone froze, including Bella._

"_W... what a... about m... my d... dad?" Bella choked out as she stuttered. Everyone saw fear fill Bella's eyes._

"_H... he's alive"_

"W... what?" Bella stuttered, "No, he can't be. I saw him die! He got attacked by..." Bella's eyes widened in fear, "H... he's a... a vampire... isn't he?" Alice nodded, "No... But... I... you guys will be in danger cause of me" tears started to flow from her eyes to her chin. Rosalie hugged Bella close to her.

"We are going to keep you safe. We won't be hurt. If we do, we can't die, until we get ripped to pieces and burned" Rosalie explained, "he won't know. Besides you will never lose us" Bella nodded weakly as she buried her face into Rosalie's shoulder and cried.

~B&E~

That's what's been happening for the next 2 weeks. Bella would cry, and family will comfort her. Rosalie and Alice would watch Bella sleep at night and hold her close. As Bella slept on the couch, that afternoon, Alice had a vision. The vision told Alice that Charlie would be arriving February 14th. That is tomorrow. Bella has been out of school for 2 months now, and Esme has been her teacher along with Carlisle and Rosalie. Edward and Jasper kept going to school, and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett stopped going. The 3 of them agreed to go back, when Bella goes back. They will just say that they have a family problem at home that they have to take care of. And that is the 'reason' that Bella hasn't gone too. Esme calls Bella's school once a week, telling them that Bella is sick, there's a problem at home, that Bella is hurt, etc. It's a lie after a lie. Alice told the family in a whisper what the vision is, so Bella can't hear what they are saying. Rosalie is stroking Bella's hair, since Bella's head is rested on Rosalie's lap, and Bella's feet is on Emmett. The family was originally watching 'How to Train Your Dragon' and Bella was sitting between Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is in the middle of poking Bella's feet as the family talked. Emmett isn't listening since; he is remembering the football game he watched before the movie. Bella kept bugging him about the movie, as the game was playing, and he tried to watch the game and come up with good comebacks at the same time, so he used half his mind to 'record' the game and the other to come up with good comebacks.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. Emmett's head snapped up, as the family watched him.

"Ya?" Emmett asked loudly, which made Bella stir. Esme and Alice smacked their foreheads, as Rosalie whispered a song in Bella's ear to make her go back to sleep, and it worked!

"Shut up! We are trying to find out what Charlie is doing. He's a vampire and is after Bella" Edward snapped.

"Oh" Emmett scratched his neck and sighed, "Maybe he works for the bitch and the assholes?"

"You mean, Victoria, James and Laurent?" Alice asked

"Ya, they send that they will find a way to destroy us. What a perfect way! They hurt Bells, they hurt us. They kill Bells, they kill us. When they do anything to Bella, they know on how it would affect us" everyone was surprised that Emmett actually used his brain to make sense, "do they know about Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading?" everyone sighed. They knew it wouldn't last

"No"

"Then, why don't you look for Victoria's, James's and Laurent's decisions? It can help us"

"Since when did you become smart?"

"I guess Bella rubbed off on me" everyone laughed quietly as Alice looked for coven.

"Oh my god!" Edward shouted, waking up Bella. Bella's eyes snapped open and she whimpered at the noise. Rosalie sat Bella up and hugged her closely, as Bella cried in fear.

"What?" Rosalie snapped, being careful on not scaring Bella.

"The Volturi is here. Including Aro" Rosalie looked from Bella to Edward scared.

"Do they know?" Edward nodded, "they are debating to kill her or make her there's" Rosalie nodded scared for Bella. They all heard a knock on the door, and they saw Bella freeze, then whimper.

"Mommy" Bella hugged Rosalie tighter, knowing the person (people), will hurt her

"I'm not letting you go without a fight" Rosalie answered, "Mom will hold you ok?" Bella nodded and kissed Rosalie's cheek

"I love you mommy" Bella whispered.

"I love you too" Esme walked to Bella and Rosalie, and Bella reached up to her. Once Bella is in Esme's arms, everyone hugged and kissed Bella. As they all walked to the door, Carlisle opened it and greeted the Volturi. Aro, Jane, Marcus, Felix, Caius, Alec, and Demetri walked in, with Carlisle's permission.

"So, I hear you have a little human girl living with you" Aro started.

"Yes, she is very special" Carlisle agreed. Earlier today, Carlisle and Edward had a talk. It turns out, that Bella has this shield to protect her thoughts and herself.

"We would like to meet her" Marcus told them. Carlisle step aside and made his way over to Esme and Bella. Rosalie is on the right, holding Bella's small hand and Emmett is holding Rosalie. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and Bella, as he stood behind them. Alice and Jasper is on the left of the 3. Alice is stroking Bella's hair and kissed her cheek. Edward is on the right of Rosalie and Emmett, holding it together. Aro, Jane and Alec made their way to Bella, and stood in front of the family. Bella looked at Alec, Aro and finally Jane.

"Jane?" Bella whispered as she struggled to be put down. Once on the ground, Bella ran to Jane and hugged her, "Aunty Jane!" Jane smiled at the 8 year old and picked her up.

"Hi sweetie" Jane hugged her gently and kissed her cheek, "where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're vampires. They want to hurt me" Bella whispered in Jane's ear, knowing everyone can hear her, "mommy, mom and dad said they will protect me" Jane looked at Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle as Bella pointed to each of them, "I love them and they love me" Bella smiled at her aunt and poked her gently, "are you a vampire too?" Jane looked Bella in the eyes, and nodded.

"Yes I am. But I will NEVER hurt my niece" Jane looked at Aro, to see him nod, telling her to us her power to cause pain on Bella, "Bella, we want to try something. Can you stay still?" Bella nodded as Jane put her on the ground. Jane knelt in front of Bella, as Rosalie struggled against Emmett. Alice did the same with jasper holding her back. Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest, and as Jane continued to try using her power on Bella, Bella looked confused. Aro smiled and clapped. Jane stopped and picked her niece back up and held her close, "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for? Nothing happened" Jane looked at Bella with a smile

"So you didn't feel anything?"

"No" Aro looked curious at Bella and Jane.

"May I try something young Bella?" Bella looked at Aro, then to her family, who nodded and at Jane, who did as well. Bella nodded as Aro held his hand out. Bella put her small hand in his, and he tried using his power, "interesting. Very interesting"

"What?" Bella asked weakly. Aro let her hand go, and Bella wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I can't read any of your thoughts"

"You mean like Eddie? He can't read mine either. Is something wrong with me?" Bella asked nervously, as Jane laughed

"No sweetie. It just means that you have a power too. We won't know until your older" Bella nodded.

"Mommy and Alice said that I will be a vampire in 6, maybe 7 years" Jane looked at Rosalie and Alice.

"Why not older?" Jane asked them

"There will be a war, and Bella can either die or be a vampire. Which one would you like?" Alice asked harshly.

"I prefer not to lose my niece"

"Then she will be a vampire, by 15." Jane nodded and rested her head on Bella's, closed her eyes and sighed

"Aro..." Jane opened her eyes and looked at Aro. Bella let out a whimper and everyone saw a tear fall. Aro smiled.

"You will be a bright vampire young Bella" Aro started. He looked at Alice, and Alice walked to him, so he can see her visions. Once that was done, they saw his grin bigger than ever, "maybe you would like to join us in a few years"

"I want to be with mommy, mom and dad, Alice, Jazz, Emmy, Eddie and Aunty Jane" Bella whispered

"You wouldn't be able to have Jane" Bella looked up at Jane and sighed

"Can she visit?" Bella asked looking at Aro. Aro put on his thinking face and nodded

"Once in a while. I'll send her here once every year, and when you're a vampire, maybe more. Is that ok with you?" Bella nodded happily.

"Yes please!"

"Ok. It's settled. Jane say your good-byes, and we have to go hunt outside of Forks, so we won't cause any trouble to Carlisle"

"Ok" once everyone was gone, Jane said good-bye to Bella and left.

**What did you think? Good, bad, excellent, perfect, horrible, boring, ok? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys. I have been focused on **_**A New Life**_. **It's a crossover, between Wizards** **of Waverly Place and Harry Potter. If you like this story, I will work on it at the same time as my crossover. It will be hard, but I will give it a try. Anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry that it's short!**

**Chapter 14**

"_Can she visit?" Bella asked looking at Aro. Aro put on his thinking face and nodded_

"_Once in a while. I'll send her here once every year, and when you're a vampire, maybe more. Is that ok with you?" Bella nodded happily._

"_Yes please!" _

"_Ok. It's settled. Jane say your good-byes, and we have to go hunt outside of Forks, so we won't cause any trouble to Carlisle"_

"_Ok" once everyone was gone, Jane said good-bye to Bella and left._

It's now the next day, the day that Charlie is going to come and try to kill Bella. Bella is sitting with Emmett, playing on Nintendo 64. They are playing Mario Kart, and Bella is winning.

"Beat that!" Bella laughed as she drove past Emmett.

"It's not fair. You always pick Yoshi!" Emmett whined. Rosalie laughed as she read her magazine. Alice is upstairs picking out a dress for Bella, since everyone is going to take her out for dinner tomorrow.

"Ya well, you suck" Jasper and Carlisle are sitting in the living room laughing as they read books. As for Esme and Edward, they are in the kitchen cooking lunch for Bella. All the vampires and Bella laughed, besides Emmett who is pouting, and snapped the remote in half. Bella jumped and got up. She ran over to Rosalie and jumped on her lap, as a few tears fell. Rosalie glared at Emmett and hugged Bella gently.

"It's ok honey. You didn't do anything wrong. Emmy is just being a baby" Rosalie told Bella. Rosalie shot a look at Emmett again and he looked down sad. Jasper sent calming feelings to Bella and she relaxed. Bella looked at Jasper and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Jazz" Bella whispered.

"Welcome sweetie" Jasper kissed Bella's forehead and walked to the games.

"Let's all play Mario Kart. Rose will you join me, Emmy and Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Of course" Rosalie got up and carried Bella over to the game again. All of them sat down and Rosalie kept Bella on her lap. The 1st round, Rosalie won, the 2nd round, Bella won, 3rd round Jasper won, and 4th, Emmett. Bella relaxed and closed her eyes.

~E&B~

As 3pm arrived, Bella is asleep in Rosalie's arms as she read. She is lying on the couch with her head in Emmett's lap.

"He's here" Alice whispered as Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme ran downstairs. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rosalie and Emmett stood up and crouch down protectively. Rosalie kept Bella in her arms, as the rest of the family crouch down in the protective stance just in case. Carlisle opened the door, and Charlie ran in before anyone knew what was going on. Carlisle crouches down and everyone kept their eyes on Charlie, as he stood next to the TV.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked even though everyone knew why.

"I want my daughter" Charlie answered eyeing Bella in Rosalie's arms. Everyone heard Bella yawn and open her eyes. She rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Bella asked tiredly.

"Bella, Esme is going to hold you" Rosalie whispered. Bella nodded as Esme appeared next to them. Esme took Bella out of Rosalie's arms and held her close to her, "you're not going to kill her" Rosalie growled.

"How do you know I won't?" Charlie challenge. Charlie took a step forward and that was enough for Rosalie and Jasper to attack him. Esme ran from the room and up to Bella's room. Esme heard Edward, Emmett and Carlisle attack Charlie as she closed the door and hid Bella under the bed.

"You stay here. Don't come out. We will be up here before you know it" Esme whispered, too low for a vampire to hear. Bella nodded as Esme ran out. Bella heard growls in her room, and Bella looked out from under her bed. She saw a red headed vampire, a blonde haired guy and a guy with dread locks. Bella screamed as the red head picked her up.

"MOMMY!" Bella screamed as the girl and the 2 guys just out of the window. That was when Bella remembered that her window has been open all day. If she closed it, then no one would've token her. Man, she wished she was smart. Bella kept screaming and struggling as Alice and Emmett ran out of the house.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she ran faster. One second Alice and Emmett was behind them and the next they are beside them. Alice grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her out of the girl grasp.

"Stay away from Bella" Emmett growled at the 3 vampires. Bella cried in Alice's shoulder holding onto her like a life line. Bella saw Rosalie, Japer and Edward appear, and crouched down. Bella smelt the smoke come from the house, and saw Esme and Carlisle throwing things into the fire quickly, then after that was done, ran over.

"Why should we?" the blonde hair guy asked.

"Then you will turn out like Charlie" Edward growled. Alice slowly walked backward and hugged Bella tightly to her.

"Ally" Bella whimpered

"I'm here baby girl" Alice kissed Bella's forehead and hugged her closer.

~E&B~

The Cullen's are all sitting in the living room watching Hannah Montana. Bella is curled up in a ball sitting on Esme's lap. Rosalie is doing her nails and Alice is doing the same and deciding what nail polish to give to Bella. Emmett is actually watching the show along with Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella. To be honest, so are Rosalie and Alice. The episode is the VERY first episode of season 1, the one where Miley tells Lilly that she is Hannah Montana. Emmett finds the show funny and really cool. Jasper finds it hilarious, Carlisle finds is funny and cute, Esme finds is funny, cute, cool and really well dome. Edward... well he finds it AWESOME! Bella loves the songs, dances and EVERYTHING about the show awesome. Alice finds it cute and funny, and Rosalie finds it amazing. And that's what they did for the evening. Finding the shows Bella likes, cute, funny and really cool.

**That's the chapter! Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy with A LOT of drama and I'm working on my Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

_The Cullen's are all sitting in the living room watching Hannah Montana. Bella is curled up in a ball sitting on Esme's lap. Rosalie is doing her nails and Alice is doing the same and deciding what nail polish to give to Bella. Emmett is actually watching the show along with Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella. To be honest, so are Rosalie and Alice. The episode is the VERY first episode of season 1, the one where Miley tells Lilly that she is Hannah Montana. Emmett finds the show funny and really cool. Jasper finds it hilarious, Carlisle finds is funny and cute, Esme finds is funny, cute, cool and really well dome. Edward... well he finds it AWESOME! Bella loves the songs, dances and EVERYTHING about the show awesome. Alice finds it cute and funny and Rosalie finds it amazing. And that's what they did for the evening. Finding the shows Bella likes, cute, funny and really cool._

Bella's 9th birthday has arrived and it's the day the Cullen's are moving to Alaska. Alice and Jasper are packing their stuff as Rosalie watched Bella sleep, Esme and Carlisle are packing Bella's stuff, Edward is packing his and Emmett is packing his and Rosalie's. Esme packed Bella a bag of clothes, toys, movies, portable DVD player, CDs, games, books and a blanket and pillow for the trip up north. The time is 6am, and in 3 minutes Rosalie will have to wake up Bella and get her dressed, showered and fed.

20 minutes later, Rosalie raced down the stairs and placed a tired looking 9 year old Bella on the counter, as Rosalie pulled out the last bit of cereal. Rosalie gave Bella the food and she ate it quickly. Once Bella was done, Rosalie picked her back up and all the Cullen's jumped into their cars and drove away.

~E&B~

5 hours later, the Cullen's arrived in Alaska and they are currently driving down their driveway. Bella looked up at the house in amazement.

"It looks… awesome!" Rosalie laughed at Bella and smiled.

"I know" Rosalie is the one driving and Bella is sitting in the back and Emmett in the front seat.

"Ya shortie!" Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Emmy" the cars all came to a stop inside the garage and everyone jumped out and grabbed their things. Bella grabbed her bag and the vampires took her boxes.

"You just go a relax Bells" Esme told Bella. Bella nodded and went inside the house and looked around amazed.

~E&B~

Bella is walking around the house and decided to go on an adventure. Bella is on the 3rd floor smiling and looking into every room. The vampires have gone for a quick hunt leaving Bella to look around. On the 2nd floor, Bella saw her name written on a door, so she opened it to see her new room, covered in Zanessa and Taylor Swift. Bella grinned and put her bag down. She continued on her way, until she reached the 1st floor and saw the kitchen, living room and dinning room. Bella sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. The room next to her's is Rosalie's and Emmett's and across the hall is Alice's and Jasper's. Edward's room is on the 3rd floor along with Esme's and Carlisle's. Bella saw that High School Musical is on and she just LOVES Zanessa… aka, Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Bella grinned and relaxed, and watched the movie.

**That's a fluff chapter guys. Hoped you liked it! Please, please, please, review guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter. Oh, and GHSS is STUPID!**

**Chapter 16**

_Bella is walking around the house and decided to go on an adventure. Bella is on the 3__rd__ floor smiling and looking into every room. The vampires have gone for a quick hunt leaving Bella to look around. On the 2__nd__ floor, Bella saw her name written on a door, so she opened it to see her new room, covered in Zanessa and Taylor Swift. Bella grinned and put her bag down. She continued on her way, until she reached the 1__st__ floor and saw the kitchen, living room and dinning room. Bella sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. The room next to her's is Rosalie's and Emmett's and across the hall is Alice's and Jasper's. Edward's room is on the 3__rd__ floor along with Esme's and Carlisle's. Bella saw that High School Musical is on and she just LOVES Zanessa… aka, Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Bella grinned and relaxed, and watched the movie._

As the movie ended, Bella fell asleep on the couch. Rosalie and the other Cullen's walked in quietly and Esme walked over to Bella. Esme smiled and stroked Bella's hair.

"She's asleep" Esme whispered, "let her sleep here tonight" the others nodded and the ones who normally watched her (Rosalie, Esme and Alice) stayed. The 3 sat on the floor after Rosalie covered Bella with a blanket and they watched Bella sleep.

~E&B~

The next morning, Bella awoke and she her moms and Alice watching her. Bella rolled onto her side and fell back to sleep.

"She's really tired" Alice whispered, "plus she will wake up in an hour" Bella rolled back over and looked at the girls.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep" everyone laughed as Bella smiled and fell back to sleep.

**I know, I know. It's short. I'm tired and have school in the morning. I know it's boring too. Please review anyway please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have NO idea what to write now. it has been a long time and I am sorry about that!**

**Chapter 17**

_Last time:_

_As the movie ended, Bella fell asleep on the couch. Rosalie and the other Cullen's walked in quietly and Esme walked over to Bella. Esme smiled and stroked Bella's hair._

"_She's asleep" Esme whispered, "let her sleep here tonight" the others nodded and the ones who normally watched her (Rosalie, Esme and Alice) stayed. The 3 sat on the floor after Rosalie covered Bella with a blanket and they watched Bella sleep._

_~E&B~_

_The next morning, Bella awoke and she her moms and Alice watching her. Bella rolled onto her side and fell back to sleep._

"_She's really tired" Alice whispered, "plus she will wake up in an hour" Bella rolled back over and looked at the girls._

"_Quiet! I'm trying to sleep" everyone laughed as Bella smiled and fell back to sleep._

_Now:_

As Bella awoke, she rubs her eyes and groans. She slowly sits up to see Rosalie, Esme and Alice still sitting there.

"'Quiet! I'm trying to sleep'" Emmett mocks as he walks in. Bella rolls her eyes and climbs off the couch and into Esme's arms.

"Rose!" Bella complains as Esme carries Bella into the kitchen. Just then, Bella and the other Cullen's hears Emmett get smacked and him whining.

"But... but... it was funny! And I... I couldn't resist!" Emmett whines.

"Too bad. Never mess with her when she is tired" Bella hears Rosalie say as Esme puts Bella on her chair. Bella has a smile on her face as she listens while waiting for Esme to give her, her usual. Lucky Charms.

"Oh, so the human doesn't get messed with when she is tired, or when she eats, or when she is colouring, or playing. When can I? I'm not even allowed to babysit her anymore"

"You should've thought of that before you both played pranks on the family" just then, Bella sees Rosalie walk in as her Lucky Charms is played in front of her.

"Thank you mommy. Thank you Rose" Bella takes a bite of her cereal as she tries to eat around the marshmallows.

"You're welcome" Rosalie and Esme smiles. Esme walks out of the kitchen to get a cooking magazine as Rosalie sits down next to Bella reading her Seventeen magazine that she hit Emmett with.

~E&B~

As Bella's 10th birthday arrived, 2 years later, Bella is spending it with her Aunt Jane. Aro allowed Jane to go to Forks to see Bella for her birthday.

"Aunty Jane, how am I your niece?" Bella asks as Jane takes Bella to see the new Spy Kids movie in Los Angeles.

"Well, your real mom is my sister. She's older than me, but when our parents divorced, my dad took me and my mom took my sister"

"Did you ever see Grandma again?"

"No"

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"He passed away"

"Oh" Bella looks down and sighs.

"Before you say sorry or something" Jane starts and looks at Bella, as she takes her hand as they walk into the movie theatre, "please don't. I don't need sympathy" Bella nods as Jane hugs her as she buys the tickets.

~B&E~

After the movie, Bella and Jane walks to the restaurant that Jane made a reservation for.

"Are you staying in Forks or are you moving?" Jane asks as they walk.

"We are moving to Vancouver, Canada" Bella answers with a smile.

"Really?"

"Ya. I really want to move. After living here for so long and everything" Bella looks down shyly.

"Come on sweetie. I understand. Charlie abused you, turned into a vampire, same with Renee and Phil" Jane pulls Bella into a hug as they stop and looks behind Bella's head. Jane starts to growl angrily, making Bella freeze.

"Aunty Jane?" Bella whispers terrified.

"Shh" Jane whispers as she holds Bella a little tighter but not enough to hurt her. Jane glares at the person behind Bella as he walks closer.

"Hello Jane. Nice to see you again" the guy smiles wickedly. Jane narrows her eyes as Bella turns around nervously. Bella gasps and starts to tremble.

"Charlie" Bella gasps out in shock.

**I am sorry that it is short, but it is the best I can do. I hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. : )**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

"_Ya. I really want to move. After living here for so long and everything" Bella looks down shyly._

"_Come on sweetie. I understand. Charlie abused you, turned into a vampire, same with Renee and Phil" Jane pulls Bella into a hug as they stop and looks behind Bella's head. Jane starts to growl angrily, making Bella freeze._

"_Aunty Jane?" Bella whispers terrified._

"_Shh" Jane whispers as she holds Bella a little tighter but not enough to hurt her. Jane glares at the person behind Bella as he walks closer._

"_Hello Jane. Nice to see you again" the guy smiles wickedly. Jane narrows her eyes as Bella turns around nervously. Bella gasps and starts to tremble._

"_Charlie" Bella gasps out in shock._

_Now:_

At the Cullen home, Alice gasps after she has a vision. Rose, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett runs in and stares at Alice.

"We have to go to Jane and Bella" Alice whispers.

"What's wrong with Bugs?" Emmett asks. 'Bugs' is Emmett's nickname for Bella. Ever since Emmett watched Bugs Bunny with Bella 2 years ago, he called her that, but now it's more regular.

"Charlie" everyone becomes slightly afraid and quickly leaves to find Bella and bring her home safe.

~B&E~

Jane narrows her eyes at Charlie and keeps Bella close to her.

"What do you want Charlie?" Jane snarls.

"My daughter" Charlie answers with a smirk on his face.

"She's a Cullen now not a Swan" Bella cowards in Jane's arms and grips Jane's sleeves with both her hands.

"Really?" Charlie strokes his chin with a smirk, "well then, I will bring in my friends" just then, Victoria, Laurent, James, Renee and Renee's husband, Phil. Jane growls and takes a couple steps back, "give me my daughter Jane"

"No" just then, the Cullen's' arrives and all stands around Jane and Bella.

"Ahh, I was beginning to wonder when the Cullen's would arrive" James smirks.

"Stay away from Bella" Emmett snaps and cracks his fingers with a smirk on his face. Jasper and Edward glares at Laurent and Charlie as Rose and Alice glares at Victoria, Esme glares at Renee and Carlisle glares at Phil.

"Stay away from Bella or we will kill you" Carlisle threatens. The little group starts to back away, and once they are gone, Bella chokes on her tears and her family all hugs her tightly.

~B&E~

Bella's now 15 and it's the last day of summer. Edward and Bella both know each other's feelings. They both decided that Edward will take Bella on a group date, with Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Tomorrow is Bella's first day of being in her second year of high school and it is at Forks High. The Cullen family has moved back to Forks last year, in time for Bella to start high school.

Bella was happy to be able to go to school with her siblings, and they would always be there to protect her, no matter what.

As they head out, Alice has a vision, and it's telling her when Victoria, James, Laurent, Charlie, Phil and Renee will attack to get Bella. Too bad, that Alice tells Edward in her head and that is how they are able to get all their vampire friends, including the Volturi, to come and help protect Bella and kill those 6 vampires...

**And that's the end. Now you are able to picture what you want to happen. I am sorry that it has taken so long. Please review.**


End file.
